Some information processing apparatuses include a rack placed in a storage section, namely a box-shaped enclosure. A server computer or computers of a rack mount type is mounted on the rack, for example. An airflow generator is enclosed in the enclosure of the server computer to generate airflow across the interior space of the enclosure of the server computer.
The airflow generator operates in the box-shaped enclosure. It is required to supply a sufficient amount of air to the airflow generator. In general, a ventilation fan is utilized to supply air. An information processing apparatus includes an arbitrary number of a server computer or computers enclosed in the box-shaped enclosure. It is thus desired to introduce an appropriate amount of air into the box-shaped enclosure in accordance with the number of the mounted server computer.